


En Manque

by dojaefairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Super self indulgent HwangSung smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Minhyun revient de son court séjour en Italie et a très envie de retrouver son petit ami, Jisung.Leurs retrouvailles finissent très vite au lit.





	En Manque

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien, c'est le premier HwangSung que je publie en français - et c'est: du smut, du smut, et encore du smut, très self-indulgent et hyper explicite. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, et j'ai 0 idée si qui que ce soit lira cette histoire, mais, voilà voilà.

Minhyun, à peine sorti de la douche, se jette sur son lit la tête la première. Il pousse un énorme soupir dans l’oreiller et prend son portable. Il n’a qu’une serviette autour de la taille, mais ne ressent ni le désir ni le besoin de s’habiller. Il n’a pas froid et il est sur le point d’appeler son copain, il n’y a donc aucune urgence de se couvrir.

Il presse le bouton pour commencer un appel en Facetime, et attend que Jisung décroche.

\- Hello ?

\- Hey bébé, répond Minhyun, sortant sa tête de son oreiller. Un sourire illumine son visage, tel un automatisme.

Il y a du bruit du côté de Jisung, puis tout se stabilise. Minhyun le regarde avec adoration à travers son écran. Jisung se recoiffe, et semble s’être couché lui aussi dans son lit.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es à l’hôtel en plein aprèm ? lui demande Jisung, curieux.

\- J’avais toutes mes activités ce matin, lui répond Minhyun, passant sa main dans ses cheveux encore humides. J’ai l’après-midi pour moi donc je suis rentré me reposer. Mais j’ai prévu d’aller me balader, après t’avoir appelé. Je voulais qu’on se parle avant qu’il soit trop tard.

\- Awww, c’est adorable mon ange. Tes activités se sont bien passées ce matin ?

\- Oui, j’ai visité une exposition et j’avais un déjeuner avec des créateurs de mode. C’est épuisant de parler en anglais, j’ai vraiment pas l’habitude.

\- Hm-hm, j’imagine. Je suis fier de toi et de tous les efforts que tu fais mon coeur, en plus tu es tout seul à chaque fois, j’espère que ça te pèse pas trop.

\- Merci… J’aurais pas cru mais ça me manque beaucoup d’être loin de tout, même si je fais beaucoup de choses pendant la journée, je suis pas habitué à faire autant de choses seul.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Jisung sourit, et Minhyun lui sourit en retour.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu dois te sentir encore plus seul que moi.

\- Je m’en sors, même si des fois j’ai des soudains moments où je pense au fait que je fais tout par moi-même maintenant, et ça me fait toujours un peu peur. Après, je t’ai toi, on se parle quand même tous les jours, et je parle aussi beaucoup avec les garçons et d’autres amis, sans oublier ma famille et mes fans. Mais sans tout ce support, je pense que je m’effondrerais.

Minhyun pousse un soupir, et espère que Jisung peut sentir tout son amour à travers l’écran.

\- J’aimerais pouvoir être plus présent et venir te voir pendant tes fanmeetings ou même en dehors, dit Minhyun sur un ton triste.

\- Tu fais déjà ta part, lui sourit Jisung, et je t’en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Tu n’as pas idée d’à quel point on se moque de moi parce que je me mets à sourire à mon téléphone quand je reçois tes messages.

Minhyun éclate de rire, très vite imité par Jisung, puis tous deux se calment et s’observent.

\- On pourra se voir dès que je serais revenu en Corée ? demande Minhyun.

\- Bien sûr mon coeur, préviens moi juste à l’avance pour que je sois sûr que je n’ai pas d’activités qui interféreraient. Tu voudrais venir à mon appart ? Je ferai à manger et on pourra passer la soirée ensemble pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Minhyun hoche de la tête avec énergie.

\- J’adorerais. J’ai tellement hâte.

\- Moi aussi, rit Jisung, j’aimerais pouvoir te dire de profiter de ton voyage mais au fond de moi, je suis juste trop impatient de te revoir.

\- On se revoit bientôt alors, acquiesce Minhyun.

\- Je vais y aller, l’informe Jisung, le temps passe et j’avais des choses à faire avant d’aller dormir.

\- Ça marche, je vais aussi bouger. On se rappelle demain ?

\- On fait ça. Je t’aime mon coeur.

\- Je t’aime aussi mon amour, tu me manques tellement.

* * *

Jisung a à peine le temps de lui ouvrir la porte et de le saluer que Minhyun se jette sur lui, fermant la porte à l’aveugle d’un coup de pied avant de les mener jusqu’au canapé du salon-salle à manger. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, Jisung est sous Minhyun, ce dernier l’embrassant à pleine bouche. Jisung laisse un gémissement s’échapper de ses lèvres et attire Minhyun contre lui, trop heureux de sentir leurs deux corps se retrouver.

Il écarte les jambes suffisamment pour laisser Minhyun se coller à lui, et les entoure à sa taille. Ses mains ne perdent pas de temps et s’enroulent autour des épaules de son copain, pendant que leurs langues sont occupées à se découvrir de nouveau. Minhyun donne un premier coup de rein, et le corps de Jisung s’enflamme malgré les couches de vêtements entre eux.

Minhyun cesse enfin de l’embrasser, et sa voix semble presque plaintive lorsqu’il parle.

\- J’ai tellement envie de toi mon chéri, j’en peux plus.

Jisung rit doucement, et lui sourit.

\- Moi aussi mon coeur, j’en ai très envie. On va faire ça dans le lit par contre, si ça t’embête pas ?

\- Oui, désolé de t’avoir agressé, s’excuse Minhyun, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

Ils se lèvent et se déshabillent tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Jisung, et enfin, Minhyun se réinstalle au dessus de Jisung, cette fois-ci tous les deux nus.

\- J’ai pris une douche en arrivant chez moi, lui dit Minhyun en mordant sa nuque, comme ça je savais que je pourrais me jeter sur toi.

\- Pff, rit Jisung, c’est tout toi ça. J’avais pris une douche avant que tu arrives exprès, ajoute t-il, fermant les yeux lorsque Minhyun se met à lécher sa nuque.

\- Comment est-ce que j’ai pu me passer de toi, ça me dépasse, fait Minhyun avant de l’embrasser sur la bouche, longuement, juste lèvres contre lèvres.

\- Eh bien, comme tu étais si loin, c’est pas comme si tu pouvais venir me voir tous les jours, le taquine Jisung.

\- Tu ne t’imagines pas à quel point tu m’as manqué, chuchote Minhyun, collant son front à celui de Jisung. Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement, ajoute t-il, ponctuant sa phrase d’un doux baiser.

\- C’est pareil de mon côté bébé, j’étais tellement en manque de toi, lui répond Jisung, l’embrassant. Je t’aime.

De longs baisers plus tard, Minhyun commence à onduler des hanches, rencontrant le corps tout aussi excité de Jisung.

\- J’ai besoin de t’embrasser partout, murmure Minhyun, regardant Jisung avec adoration, je peux être au dessus ?

\- Bien sûr bébé, fais moi tout ce que tu veux, lui murmure Jisung en retour, mon corps t’appartient tout entier.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que ça se sache, le taquine Minhyun, et Jisung lui tire la joue.

\- Pas sur les endroits visibles.

\- Hm, ça me laisse quand même tellement de choix, renchérit Minhyun, et Jisung rit.

\- Allez, je vais finir par jouir sans que tu aies rien fait !

\- Parce que tu croyais que j’allais te laisser jouir comme ça ?

\- Et si tu me faisais jouir autant que possible ?

Minhyun s’arrête un instant, réfléchit, et acquiesce.

\- Va pour ça.

\- Je te rendrai la pareille, lui promet Jisung, et Minhyun sourit.

\- Et ne couvre pas ta bouche, je veux t’entendre me dire si tu te sens bien et surtout je veux t’entendre gémir.

\- Hm-hm, tu crois que tu vas être bon au point que je crie quand tu me feras jouir ? le taquine Jisung, et Minhyun lui lance un regard de défi.

\- Non seulement ça, répond t-il, mais tu vas me supplier tellement t’en pourras plus.

Jisung l’attire à lui pour l’embrasser, et lui pince un téton avant de se rallonger, écartant les jambes pour bien lui montrer son érection qui ne demande qu’à être calmée.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’attends ?

 

Jisung avait beau se la jouer, au moment où Minhyun prend son pénis en bouche, il pousse un gémissement de plaisir aigu. Ils n’ont pas couché ensemble depuis quasiment un mois, mais les habitudes ne se perdent pas, et ils ont eu assez de sexe pour se connaître sur le bout des doigts. Minhyun entame un rythme entêtant, sa langue à l’aise et sa bouche sûre. Il pompe la base du pénis de Jisung d’une main, caresse ses testicules de l’autre, et lui fait une fellation plutôt bien réussie. Jisung ondule des hanches et ne cesse de gémir, et Minhyun sourirait s’il pouvait lorsqu’il enroule ses jambes autour de ses épaules.

Le geste fait se rapprocher Minhyun, mais il s’adapte rapidement.

\- Minhyun, Minhyun, oh, Minhyunnie, c’est tellement bon, ah-ha-

Les gémissements de Jisung ont une répercussion immédiate sur la propre érection de Minhyun, qui ne reçoit aucune attention et commence à lui faire mal.

\- Minhyun, bébé, attends, attends !

Jisung tire sur ses cheveux, et Minhyun s’arrête. Jisung défait ses jambes, et Minhyun s’assoit, respirant bruyamment. Jisung l’imite, le prenant dans ses bras et l’embrassant.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi j’y ai pas pensé plus tôt, dit Jisung, allonge toi, ajoute t-il.

Minhyun gémit.

\- Je veux te sucer, proteste t-il, et Jisung rit.

\- Je sais bébé, et tu vas le faire, mais j’en ai aussi envie.

L’information monte au cerveau de Minhyun, et son visage s’illumine.

\- Oh. Oh, OK, oui, pas de souci.

 

Minhyun s’allonge sur le dos, et Jisung attend qu’il soit prêt avant de se positionner au dessus de lui, bouche à quelques centimètres de son sexe tout dur. Minhyun profite du fait que Jisung ait sorti le lubrifiant et l’ai laissé près de l’oreiller pour en enduire les doigts de sa main droite. Il a une petite surprise pour Jisung.

\- Tout bon pour toi ? lui demande Jisung.

\- Oui, tu peux t’allonger, lui répond Minhyun.

Jisung positionne son sexe doucement dans la bouche de Minhyun, et une fois qu’il a bien mis ses jambes de chaque côté de sa tête également, avale le pénis de Minhyun.

Il sent Minhyun trembler sous lui et gémir autour de son sexe, et ne peut s’empêcher de gémir de satisfaction lui aussi. Si on lui avait dit, il y a trois ou quatre ans, qu’il aurait un copain et adorerait lui tailler des pipes, il aurait éclaté de rire (surtout si ledit copain était une célébrité, et qui plus est Hwang Minhyun). Et pourtant, il en est là maintenant, accro à son copain et toujours prêt à accueillir son pénis dans sa bouche. Ça fait d’ailleurs toujours rougir Minhyun quand il lui dit qu’il aime son sexe, et c’est amusant.

Jisung s’applique pour que Minhyun se sente bien, tellement bien qu’il pourrait lui jouir dans la bouche. Il le lèche, le suce, le touche, gémit et l’embrasse sur toute la longueur comme s’il dévorait une sucette. Minhyun n’est pas en reste, et Jisung sent le plaisir parcourir son corps. Il veut faire venir Minhyun en premier, mais s’interrompt dans ses caresses buccales lorsque Minhyun lui caresse les fesses soudainement. Plus précisément, il est en train de le préparer et il lui enfonce un doigt après avoir caressé son entrée, étalant le lubrifiant tout autour.

Jisung gémit très fort autour du pénis de Minhyun lorsque ce dernier enfonce deux doigts et les bouge à l’intérieur, lui faisant perdre notion de ce qu’il faisait. Minhyun est en train de le distraire de sa fellation, et Jisung ne veut pas être distrait. Il a attendu trop longtemps pour se faire avoir juste parce que Minhyun le doigte et qu’il aime beaucoup ça. Il tente de se concentrer, mais Minhyun enfonce un troisième doigt et frôle sa prostate. Il pousse un petit cri, et sent qu’il ne contrôle plus ses hanches, celles-ci bougeant de leur propre gré.

 

Minhyun continue de le sucer comme s’il n’était pas en train de le doigter, et Jisung sent le plaisir monter toujours plus. Il va jouir très, très bientôt. Il n’a pas l’avantage que Minhyun a depuis qu’il a commencé à le préparer, mais il va se servir au mieux de sa bouche. Il reprend sa fellation de plus belle, larmes lui piquant les yeux tant les sensations qui le traversent sont intenses.

Mais enfin, son corps n’en peut plus entre la double stimulation de la langue de Minhyun sur son gland et ses doigts sur sa prostate, et il est parcouru de spasmes avant de jouir dans la bouche de Minhyun, tremblant. Quasiment après, Minhyun jouit, et Jisung accueille le sperme dans sa bouche. Il est obligé de relever la tête, mais Minhyun n’a pas fini de venir, et Jisung ferme les yeux alors que son amoureux jouit sur son visage. Minhyun retire ses doigts, et tous deux reprennent leur respiration, et se couchent l’un à côté de l’autre.

Leurs deux corps sont complètement en sueur, et ils ont tous les deux du sperme et sur le visage, et dans les cheveux.

\- Waouh, fait Jisung, pour être intense, c’était très intense.

\- C’est vrai, rit Minhyun, mais ça m’a fait un bien fou. J’avais tellement envie de sexe avec toi, ajoute t-il, caressant sa joue.

\- Moi aussi, lui répond Jisung

\- Tu, euh, veux bien m’embrasser, ou… ?

Jisung ne répond même pas, et l’embrasse directement, faisant s’emmêler leurs langues.

\- Je t’aime, murmure Jisung, et Minhyun a l’impression de voir des coeurs dans ses yeux.

\- Je t’aime, lui répète t-il, sur le même ton, comme s’ils échangeaient un secret.

\- Fais moi l’amour, demande Jisung, enlaçant ses épaules, tu m’as trop manqué, ajoute t-il avant de l’embrasser langoureusement.

Minhyun s’exécute sans plus attendre. Une fois qu’ils sont tous les deux excités, il pénètre Jisung avec lenteur, incapable de détourner son regard du visage de l’homme qu’il aime, déformé par le plaisir. Jisung l’accueille en lui avec envie, et entoure sa taille de ses jambes et ses épaules de ses bras. Minhyun se colle à lui, et l’embrasse passionnément pour lui faire oublier la douleur de leur premier rapport depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu peux bouger, gémit Jisung, et Minhyun donne un premier coup de rein.

Ils trouvent un rythme qui leur convient à tous les deux, et c’est bientôt Jisung qui demande à ce que Minhyun le pénètre avec plus de force.

\- Oh oui, oui, oui, Minhyun, oui-

Minhyun sent son orgasme arriver, d’autant plus quand il entend Jisung gémir de plaisir grâce à lui.

\- Jisung bébé je vais jouir, articule t-il, haletant.

La chaleur dans son bas ventre est insupportable, et il se sent incroyablement bien, si profondément en Jisung. Il espère que Jisung ressent le même plaisir, et vu ses cris, il pense que oui. Jisung jouit en premier, hurlant le nom de Minhyun tandis que son orgasme le heurte de plein fouet, et Minhyun le suit quelques secondes après, incapable de former des mots compréhensibles. Minhyun voit des étoiles, et il se laisse attirer contre Jisung pour un baiser amoureux.

L’un deux pousse un « hmmm » de plaisir, et Minhyun se retire, doucement. Jisung a un petit hoquet de surprise, et il referme doucement ses jambes pendant que Minhyun se couche à ses côtés. Minhyun passe sa main à la taille de Jisung, et tous deux se collent l’un à l’autre pour s’embrasser longuement.

\- Je t’aime, confesse Minhyun entre deux baisers, je t’aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, lui répond Jisung, immédiatement.

Minhyun l’embrasse encore une fois, puis pose sa tête contre son torse. Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Jisung reprend la parole.

\- A la douche, et puis dodo ?

Minhyun acquiesce. Il s’assoit sur le bord du lit, et s’étire, et sourit lorsque Jisung enlace son torse par derrière. Jisung pose son menton sur son épaule, et Minhyun tourne son visage de façon à pouvoir rencontrer le sien. Ils échangent un baiser, puis se lèvent, doucement.

La douche prend une vingtaine de minutes, puis ils sont propres et prêts à aller au lit. Jisung change les draps, rapidement, et ils se glissent sous la couette. Minhyun le prend dans ses bras, et tous deux sourient. Ils se murmurent de doux mots d’amour, et enfin, ferment les yeux. Ils sont heureux.


End file.
